


don't take my man (you know you can)

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hijinks i guess, improbable New York, kinda wonky characterization no lie, literally no conflict, look people are just really responsible about their trash in Hell's Kitchen, magically clean alleyways, matt stop throwing your canes everywhere, porn-style urban alley ways, solving the mystery of the canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People start hitting on Daredevil.  </p><p>Foggy doesn't get it, and then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't take my man (you know you can)

**Author's Note:**

> (the fluffiest getting-fucked-in-an-alley fic ever to exist)

"Stop laughing at me," Matt said. He was doing that wet-cat thing, where his life was Terrible and The Worst, and normally Foggy was very sympathetic to that particular verse, because generally when they talked about Matt's Terrible Life, they were talking about blood and broken bones and people trying to knife him in alleys. Why had Foggy decided to hitch his wagon to this disaster? 

On the other hand, there were nights like this, when Matt's Terrible Life was _very funny_ as long as you weren't Matt, and Foggy remembered exactly why he was along for the ride. 

They were sitting in Matt's apartment, because even Josie didn't necessarily want to have to pretend to not hear them talking about Daredevil-related things. It was getting to be a pretty open secret, for all that Matt fretted: Foggy would've told him sooner, but he got so tense about the situation. Even though it mostly meant that every Friday, depending on how busy the week had been, a construction worker or someone from a road crew would come into the office before Matt got in, blushing hard at the sight of Karen, and casually deposit the week's collection of canes. 

("Sometimes we...find them," Edgar had said, uncomfortably, because the first time Foggy had panicked. The first time, he had totally been about the denial, but Edgar had been bright red and impossible to sway. 

"Those aren't ours," Foggy had said, "also don't let Matt catch you implying he's the only blind guy in New York, he gets tetchy about that - "

"Um," Edgar said. "Nelson, I recognized _nobody_ , but I saw some totally unidentifiable man run into an alley and fling his cane into the garbage and jump onto the roof shedding clothes like a streaker, no offense ma'am." He took a polite sip of Karen's coffee, and then perked up: "Oh, wait, you make it _right_ ," he said, happily, "this is cowboy coffee, you don't even have a saucepan here?" 

"Um," Karen squeaked. 

"It just made me think he probably didn't need his cane anymore," Edgar continued. "So. Um. I know you guys are gonna make it big eventually, but right now you're kind of a little operation, and I thought this would be a good way to. Recycle them." 

Thank god he had not actually winked. 

That night Karen and Foggy had gone out for drinks, specifically not inviting Matt, because it had been necessary to discuss what an outright disaster he could be in the relative privacy of "Matt isn't supposed to eavesdrop on Karen & Foggy nights".) 

Anyways. Open secret. 

Matt would find out one day, but until then it was funny as hell, because he was curled up on the couch angrily sulking about the latest woman to suggest that he deserved a special thank you, actual wink, actual nudge. 

("How could you tell if she winked?" Foggy had asked. 

" _Not the point_ ," Matt had growled.) 

And sure, it kind of sucked if people were getting aggressive about it - Foggy was not stupid, thanks, and he'd heard some of Marci's horror stories about law school and her internship, enough to know that it started out funny and wound up stressful - but at the same time, the idea of anyone flirting with _Daredevil_ was just ridiculous enough to crack him up. 

"Why is that funny?" Matt asked. "You flirt with me all the time."

"Well, yeah," Foggy said. "You-you, because I like you and I think you're hot, babe -" and it was weird how relationship skills he'd learned with Marci transferred over to Matt, who could read everyone's hearts and divine what they'd eaten two days ago or whatever, but still remained 100% terrible with human emotion and worked best when things were spelled out clearly, "not _Daredevil_. Yikes."

"Huh," Matt said, and he sounded a little hurt. 

"Daredevil beats people up," Foggy said. "There's like shitloads of youtube videos of him beating people up, Matt, it's - oh, bulletin, you _really_ need to be careful about that, I'm just saying, or get better about paying attention to when people have their phones out -"

"The new cameras are really quiet," Matt said, and they got into a fight about that, which necessitated Foggy playing back a few of the more alarming videos - the ones in which you got a decent angle on Daredevil's very familiar nose, mouth, jawline - and that took up the rest of the evening. 

It wasn't like Foggy had been lying, either, but - it was an idea that got stuck in his head, over the next week or so. Kept popping up at unexpected times. 

People were flirting with Daredevil. 

People were trying to - to "thank" Daredevil, jesus. 

Weird. 

Why would you - 

He got it, sort of, intellectually speaking, because Matt was a cutie with a bootie out of the suit, and in the suit he was very clearly ripped as hell, the man had a perfect body, so that made sense, but Matt spent a lot of time hitting people or bleeding, when he was in the suit, neither of which did an awful lot for one Franklin Nelson, to be honest. 

He kept thinking about it. On and off. Just trying to make sense of it. 

Mulled it over, so to speak. 

 

**

At this point, Foggy would just like to clarify: he was a grown-ass adult long before he met Murdock, right, and he was fully capable of handling himself. He had grown up in Hell's Kitchen, and maybe he wasn't a ninja or secretly superpowered, but he knew who to avoid and what to do if he wound up in ticklish situations. He'd gone through four years of public high school just like everyone else. Nobody but Matt _enjoyed_ fights, but it wasn't like he'd never been in one before. 

So when he ran into a couple of men enjoying their mugging of a very young woman in an alley walking home from the office, he didn't really think about it too hard - he bent over, grabbed the first thing he found - a rock, yippee - and pitched it straight into one of the asshole's heads. 

Okay, so it missed a little. He was rusty - Karen refused to practice with him. It hit him on the shoulder, though, and the back of the neck, and he shouted in pain and turned to glare at Foggy. His partner stopped menacing what looked like a nineteen-year-old kid and shouted "Hey - !" 

And Foggy, being neither stupid nor suicidal, looked at the situation, considered events, and booked it the opposite direction as fast as he could run. 

 

**

 

It was possible he hadn't thought the whole plan through. 

He certainly hadn't meant to get cornered, right, it's just that one of them cut him off from ducking behind the bakery with the broken fence that took you right into the police station's vehicle yard, right, and so he'd had to swing left instead, and that was an easy fix but one of them had picked up rocks too, and was throwing, so he'd had to swing another left, and whatever plan he'd had had depended pretty heavily on them not being quite so invested in chasing him down. 

And then he'd turned right half a block too early, and realized three seconds too late that this was the blind alley off _Vermont_ , fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- and skidded to a halt. 

There was not a fucking lot of options, in this alley. 

At least he was going to get beat to shit or killed by assholes who didn't bother to sneer and say things, he thought, because they'd pulled up almost silently, breathing heavily, and well fuck, here it went - 

\- and just when Foggy was sure that hey, best case scenario he was looking at a shitty fuckin' hospital stay, Daredevil backflipped into the alley. 

"Shit," one of the assholes said. 

Daredevil - Matt - Daredevil - happened to first guy _very quickly_ , and while he was on the ground writhing in semi-conscious pain, he happened to the next guy. Sort of like an avalanche. A really - an avalanche that punched really hard, and moved like fucking - it was a stupid cliche to say greased lightning, that's what an English degree was good for, critiquing your own internal monologue when your boyfriend beat people up in alleys, good to know - but he hit hard and he hit fast and the scary part was that he moved like he knew where the men were going to be, not just where they were. It was - 

It was Matt in there, was the thing: Foggy had heard him make that very soft chuffing noise when he worked the big bag at the gym, on his exhales ("it's for your breathing," Matt had said.) and he saw that Matt was hitting with his right arm, not his left, because Claire had sneaked a look at Matt's latest x-rays and told him to keep off the left arm if he didn't want a shoulder replacement in five years. 

And then Matt was done, and the two of them were on the ground, and Foggy was still pretty freaked out and worked up and coming down from the idea that he was not, actually, going to get beaten up in an alley, which was probably why he - wires got crossed. Somewhere. Look, it was Daredevil, sure, Daredevil was creepy, but it was also just _Matt in a suit_ , looking very focused and aware, looking (surprisingly) a lot like he did when he got in a mood and wanted to try to pick Foggy up and throw him onto their bed. 

Whoa. 

Where had _that_ come from? 

I mean, Foggy thought, true, but also - _what_. 

Daredevil tilted his head, at which point Foggy remembered _oh shit_ , the unfortunately little-known perils of shacking up with Matt Murdock, Attorney-at-Law, and winced, because Matt said "wait, what -" and then shook himself, a little bit, and great, Foggy was gonna hear about this later. They were in public, though, even though their audience was semi-to-unconscious and probably gave zero shits about what was happening, at this point, so Daredevil said "Are you all right, sir?" pointing his head in Foggy's general direction. 

"Uh," Foggy said. His voice cracked. Goddamnit. "Yeah. Fine." Walking a little funny because he was hard in his pants like a teenager, but yeah, sure, "fine" would cover it. 

"You shouldn't be in this neighborhood at night," Daredevil said, which: whoa, ha ha, that was the pot calling the kettle black, wasn't it? But - but okay, fine, technically he might've run into some trouble there. 

"Thanks," he said. "Uh." 

"Are you okay to get home?" Daredevil asked. Fuck. Foggy scrubbed his face with both hands, and said "yeah," because he was, and "I should call 911," because fuck, Matt, what if one of them had a seizure and died? You couldn't just walk away from people you'd beat unconscious, they could totally die, Matt needed to get better about the follow-up to all the crime-fighting. So he did that, anonymously, and then he had to get out of there immediately. He was pretty sure whatever he said Matt was going to creepily stalk him from the rooftops until he got back to one of their apartments. It was going to be Foggy's apartment tonight, because Matt could tell right now that Foggy was fine, and also Foggy did not feel like an audience when he got home and had a small, quiet freak out about - about this weird sex thing that he'd learned about himself tonight. 

**

They didn't mention it at the office the next morning. 

Foggy spent the next couple of nights at his place, and then he manned the fuck up and went over to Matt's. 

Who opened the door, let him in, and burst into laughter that he'd clearly been sitting on since The Incident. 

He might've been pointing at Foggy. 

Look, the point was that sometimes Matt could be an _absolute asshole_ , which was why it became necessary for Foggy to beat him over the head with a couch cushion. 

Matt wound up slumped over his couch, laughing so hard tears were trickling out of his stupid non-functioning eyes, until Foggy got tired of hitting him, at which point he used some dumb fucking ninja move and knocked Foggy to the couch, lying on top of him like he was a pillow. Which was rude. 

"Oh my god," Matt said. 

"Shut _up_ ," Foggy said. 

" 'why would anyone ever go for daredevil, matt,' " Matt mocked, because he was in fact the devil. Foggy did not _sound like that_. " 'ew, gross'." 

"Shut up, Murdock," Foggy said, and Matt kissed him hard on the forehead and grinned, fuck, he knew that was Foggy's secret weakness. 

Foggy was pretty sure that they were good, after that: they listened to a podcast thing about a new initiative for teenagers that the Avengers were sponsoring, and they drank a couple of beers, and Matt was a little more tactile than usual, even though he was pretty fucking tactile normally, but it felt like a normal night. Felt like they were good. Still. Towards the end of the night, when Matt had gone a little sleep-blurred, like he was tired, Foggy said "It's not Daredevil, it's you, y'know." 

Matt rubbed his chin on Foggy's shoulder and said "I gotta tell you a secret, Foggy: I am Daredevil," which was the kind of thing he thought was funny.

And then he asked if Foggy was staying, and Foggy made the noises that meant "are you going out later tonight," and Matt shrugged and tripped him into bed, which generally meant "no," and then Foggy wound up fucking him lazy and slow, watching his dick going in and out of Matt's body with a weird kind of pride while Matt did his normal thing, which was to hang on for as long as he could (usually about five minutes) and then spent the rest of the time making a lot of noise and doing his best to come twice in fifteen minutes. Foggy had feelings about "radioactive chemicals," but he had to admit that in this particular instance, there were perks. 

Should've been the end of it, right? 

**

Like. He still thought about it, sometimes, but now he had that soundtrack in his head, of what Matt looked like as Daredevil, up close and personal, and it made him feel a little dirty, because Matt hadn't been playing, he had really put people in the hospital. But. 

**

Two weeks later Foggy wound up walking back from the office, late, because he and Karen had gotten caught up in the headache that was the Schepanski case. He meant to go to Matt's place, because Matt had said that he was going to call it an early night and had indicated that he wouldn't mind company. 

About half way there, he realized that someone was following him. 

Two blocks later, he realized that it was Matt, up on the roofs like a stalker. Normally it'd be irritating, but Matt had to have a good reason for following Foggy on foot instead of calling him on the cell like a normal human. They were coming up on the old half-an-alley with the gate you could actually close (not that it would latch, and someone kept trying to put a lock on it) so Foggy casually looked behind him to make sure no one was around, under the guise of checking his phone, and ducked into the alley. 

Which was quiet, and dark, and warm, and surprisingly - to him, at least - didn't smell like trash. 

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard anyone drop down behind him, but that probably meant that Matt was - yeah, jesus, right behind him. "What do I need to do, what's up?" 

"Nothing," Matt said. Foggy felt - aware, just generally speaking more aware of. Everything. Daredevil was tall and imposing, all right, and the mask covered half of his face, and he was looking in Foggy's general direction, focused and serious. "Checking in." He wasn't - crowding Foggy, exactly, but he was closer than would probably look...professional. 

Oh. "Wait, are we - what are you doing?" Foggy said, just to be sure. 

"Are we _what_?" Daredevil asked. It was ridiculous. It was obviously Matt just dropping his voice not quite an octave, even, there was no reason it should've - made Foggy feel a little shivery. 

Whoah. That was. Uh. 

Yeah, maybe his line was supposed to be "oh thank you, Mr. Devil," but he couldn't quite manage that. That wasn't - that wasn't how they were, and to be honest, he wasn't ever that thankful for Daredevil, so. "I'm not gonna say thank you," he said, out loud, honestly, both because he needed to say it and he wanted to see what Matt would do. 

"You don't wanna talk, we don't need to _talk_ ," Daredevil said, and he didn't smile like Matt did. It was a little mean, a little harder than Matt usually got. Which. 

Foggy hadn't been kidding, ever: it wasn't just Daredevil, it was mixed up in knowing that Matt was Daredevil, it was Matt in there smirking his smirk and crowding Foggy up towards the wall, Matt who had clearly been paying attention to Foggy thinking about this and wanted to - to try this. That's what got his motor running. That's what made him want to impress Matt, honestly, so instead of letting Daredevil pin him against the wall, Foggy dropped down to his knees and rubbed his cheek against the groin of the suit. 

"Oh," Matt said, sounding shocked. And then Daredevil was fumbling at the catches, opening it - oh, wow, there we go, Foggy thought. His gloves were hard and cool against Foggy's cheek, in his hair. 

He wrapped a hand around Matt's cock and went down, sucking hard, because he felt - a little frantic, all of a sudden, it was - they were outside, where fucking anyone could see, and Daredevil was making low, fierce noises under Foggy's hands, and he smelled and tasted unbelievably familiar, but his hands were rougher in Foggy's hair, on his face

\- and then he realized that Matt had taken a glove off and had a hand on Foggy's cheek - 

\- and the hand in his hair tightened, it sparked his whole scalp up, went straight to his dick, he might've been drooling a little. Daredevil moaned. 

 

**

 

Things got out of hand, then; Foggy'd wanted to keep sucking Matt's dick until he came, and Matt wanted to pull him off, so it got a little rougher than usual. Ended when Daredevil pushed Foggy up against the wall, growled "stay there," sounding half-wrecked and incredibly focused, and that - that was enough to make him groan, and that had Daredevil tightening his grip on Foggy's shoulder till it hurt. That - that tiny loss of control - he couldn't think straight -

He did indeed stay. 

He stayed while he got his pants pushed down enough to give him room to work with, and he stayed - but he did not stay quiet - when Matt got enough of the suit off to show that "holy shit," Foggy was not able to censor himself, because Matt was pushing Foggy's fingers into his ass, using him like a dildo, biting his own lip and he was _wet_ , like he'd gotten ready for this, like he'd planned it - at which point they lost coordination and fell to the ground, and everyone was mostly clothed but Foggy got the visual of Daredevil looming above him, straddling him at the waist. 

"Have some manners," Daredevil growled, and he grabbed Foggy's hand again. His brain came online - enough of it, anyways - that he was able to push, shove, curl his fingers and press, and it was impossible to see Daredevil's eyes under the cowl, but Foggy knew that Matt made that noise when his eyes were just about to roll back in his head.


End file.
